


A Strange Understanding

by DiDaydreamer



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Affection, Attraction, Feelings, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Obscure and British Commentfest, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the prompt: Whitechapel, Chandler/Miles, a strange understanding over at the Obscure & British Commentfest.</p>
<p>Chandler knows that Miles is important to him. He is not really sure how to define their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Understanding

He's really not sure how he can define this, them. He likes definitions, to be able to point to a word or a phrase and know exactly what it is and what it means. When he thinks about the two of them as a unit (which he has been doing more and more) there are a couple of definitions he can use. The first one is collegues, the image of the Inspector and his sergeant, boss and (opinionated and grumpy) subordinate. The second word that can define their relationship is friends. Yet somehow it sounds wrong. Not enought time spent together in their off hours. Nights at the pub, dinner at home, and some shared hobby is not a noticable part of their partnership.  
  
Partnership sounds oddly right.  
  
There is trust, and there is (unvoiced) affection.  
  
Such as the gentle look in Miles' light gray eyes when he tells him (yet again) that he will be by his side whatever happens. The firm grip of his hand on his arm when the sight of certain crime scenes get to him.  
  
There is a form of understanding underlying all of this that he has never felt before.  
  
He can read Miles better than any other person in his life. The rise on an eyebrow or the twitch at the corner of his mouth speaking volumes.  
  
That look that says "I know, I understand"  
  
Then there is those touches to the inside of the wrist. When he reach for Miles, or he reaches for him. He can't properly define those moments either. Other then that it speaks of need and reassurance. "You're still here" and "I need your support" When it comes to the job there is nobody else's support he wants and needs as much as Miles'. When it comes to his personal life it's beginning to turn into much of the same.  
  
Miles knows. He does not mind that he knows. There is an understanding, and understanding is good. At least for the two of them who have never come to the point of voicing too much of their feelings.  
  
Their feelings for each other.  
  
There is a strange understanding.  
  
And he gives into the need for a kiss


End file.
